


Sunlight in the Meadow

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaurs, F/M, Forced Marriage, Interspecies Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and her new husband celebrate their wedding. The fact that he’s a centaur doesn’t bother her at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight in the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



The sunlight shone through the trees, dappling the path under Meg as she clung to the back of her companion. She pressed her face against his skin, inhaling the sharp scent of horse and the sweet smell of the flowers he’d woven together and placed around his neck.

“You’re clinging too tightly,” he said, batting her hands away from his chest.

“I don’t wanna fall off,” Meg told him, loosening her hold anyway. She swayed unsteadily on his back, the soft sound of his hooves hitting the dirt floating up to her. Almost falling sideways off his back, she fell forward and clung to him again, knocking askew the crown of flowers he’d placed atop her head earlier.

He rolled his shoulders, forcing her arms down. Smirking against his back, Meg softly ran her hands down his sides, her fingers ghosting over his stomach down to where his human flesh turned into horseflesh. He shivered when she stroked the small, fine hair under his bellybutton, scratching lightly with her nails. Meg chuckled when she felt his tail move to whip at her back.

“Stop that,” Castiel ordered softly.

Humming, Meg obeyed, moving her hand back up his chest. He walked a little faster, trying to ignore her as Meg scratched at his chest and lightly nibbled on his shoulders. The uneven ground of the forest path and his movements sent Meg bouncing on his bare back, and she moaned involuntarily against his skin when his spine ground against her with his movements.

Hooking one of her arms around his chest for balance, Meg reached down with her other hand to bunch her flimsy skirt up around her thighs, giggling slightly when the fine hair on his back brushed against her cunt and tickled her inner thighs. Letting the force of his movements rock her against his spine, Meg wound both her arms around his chest and groaned, latching her teeth into the back of his neck to muffle the small sounds pouring from her mouth.

Stopping, Castiel turned his head to glare at her. Meg let out a small whine of protest and rubbed herself against his back, moving her hands up and down on his stomach. “Stop that,” he repeated. “Meg, that is inappropriate.”

“You got me all worked up,” she breathed, moving her hand from his skin to slip it down between her thighs. “C’mon, baby, take me for a ride.”

“No wonder you were offered as a sacrifice to keep us complacent,” Castiel said dryly. He glared at her again but began trotting down the path, anyway. Smirking triumphantly, Meg once again latched her arms around his waist and began rubbing herself against his spine.

Although, his words weren’t too far off.

The whole reason she’d met her favorite centaur was that her village had turned her out. His herd had attacked her people several times, burning down their village twice and kidnapping several women before the elders had gotten together and decided to give them what they wanted: Wives. After much debate, she and her sisters had been taken from their beds, bound hand and foot, and left in the woods as an offering. The village had been glad to be rid of them, anyway, claiming that they were a troublesome family.

Luckily, Castiel had been the centaur that had picked her up, reaching down to pluck her from the forest floor to swing her onto his back. Unlike her sisters, she was happy with her marriage, even if it had been forced on her. Castiel was polite, a good hunter, and pretty good looking for a centaur.

The one flaw in their marriage was that he hadn’t slept with her yet.

But based on the small noises slipping from his mouth every now and again as she nibbled on his shoulders and scratched her way down his chest, tweaking his nipples every time she raised her hands back up to begin their familiar path, that resolve was weakening.

The smell of horse and the feeling of the fine hair on his lower back tickling her thighs filled Meg’s senses. She kept her face pressed against his human back, moaning louder as he broke into a gallop, unable to do anything but hold onto him for dear life as he bounced under her.

She blinked at the sudden burst of sunlight that invaded her vision when Castiel stopped suddenly, forcing Meg to slide along his spine. He shifted slightly, sending her sideways off his back and into the waist-high grass of the meadow he’d brought them to. The soft carpet of greenery cushioned her fall and she gazed up at him, a small smirk on her face when she saw that his cock had dropped.

“Did I get you all hot and bothered, husband?” she asked softly.

Castiel didn’t answer. Instead, he simply bent down and hauled her to her feet, sending the crown of flowers on her head tumbling into the grass. He tore at her dress with inhuman strength, shredding the flimsy material so it floated down to join the flowers. Meg laughed and kicked aside the once-white scraps of material, her dress now a dirty gray from several days of riding in the forest, and let her husband pick her up and turn her around, shoving her down over a fallen tree trunk that jutted out into the clearing.

“Spread your legs,” he growled.

Meg obeyed, hand scrambling for purchase against the bark when two large hooves came down on either side of her shoulders, Castiel’s weight forcing her forearms down against the tree. Bracing her forehead against her arms, she instinctively felt her body try to flinch away when the head of his cock brushed against her. But then an inhuman sound thundered from his throat and Castiel pushed forward, his weight keeping her pinned.

Meg screamed at the foreign sensation, Castiel letting out a small grunt of pleasure above her. Longer and thicker than any human male, she felt the flat head of his cock barely brush her cervix as he forced himself as deep inside of her as he could go, his medial ring pushing against her entrance. The smell of horse and wood filled her nostrils, and she sank her teeth into her own skin to muffle the moans pouring from her mouth as Castiel moved, her breasts swinging under his weight as he forced her fully against the fallen tree until she could feel the bark scraping at her nipples.

She came when she felt the head of his cock flare inside of her, his cum flooding her body and shooting up into her womb, the sudden feeling of the expansion too much for her to take. Castiel gave a final grunt and moved away, swinging his hooves away from her head, and Meg could feel his cum gushing from her, streaming down her thighs to soak the grass under them. Her legs folded, the bark scraping her delicate skin and leaving harsh, red lines on her stomach and breasts as she collapsed onto the wet spot under her.

Panting, Castiel sank onto his knees in front of her and pulled Meg into a harsh kiss, their teeth clacking together.

“I’m sorry. I was violent.”

Relaxing against her husband, Meg breathed in the smell of horse and sweat. Smiling, she kissed him again.

“You were perfect.”


End file.
